disneyslemonademouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Yamada
(currently) |residence = |birthplace = |birthdate = July 11, 1994 |gender = Female |height = 5'4" or 163 cm |eye_color = Brown |hair_color = Dark brown with Blonde and Light Brown Streaks |family = Mrs. Yamada (mother) Mr. Yamada (father) Tommy (younger brother) Timmy (younger brother) |romance(s) = |friends = Olivia White (Best Friend) Wen Gifford (Best Friend) Charlie Delgado (Best Friend) Mo Banjaree (Best Friend) Scott Pickett (Close Friend) |enemies = Ray Beech Jules Patty |education = Mesa High Sophomore Year/10th Grade (Lemonade Mouth) |occupation = Student at Mesa High (graduated) Member of Lemonade Mouth (currently) |band = Lemonade Mouth |instruments = guitar and vocals |talents = playing guitar and singing |likes = music, standing up for what she believes in |dislikes = Mudslide Crush, Ray Beech, oppressors, dictators |portrayed_by = Hayley Kiyoko }} Stella Yamada 'is the lead guitarists and backup singer for the Lemonade Mouth. She is portrayed by Hayley Kiyoko. About Stella Stella is born in Rhode Island, she is a firecracker. She's determined, motivated, and defiant. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in and will fight for it. She thinks everyone deserves to have a go at things, and everyone should be heard. Sometimes she thinks she is a misfit because her family is so "smart," but soon she realizes that she is very intelligent in her own way. She is also a vegetarian. Stella is very talented and can play the guitar. She is currently Lemonade Mouth's lead guitarist. She is very different from most of the kids in Mesa High School, she's not a cheerleader nor a nerd; she's herself. Stella is proud of who she is and won't change for anyone because she believes she's perfect the way she is. She is known as a "rebel" to her friends and family. She's also encouraged by Miss Reznik. Stella is an intelligent, fearless, talented young lady who's just moved to a new town and a new school and is furious about it. Stella is the first one to realize that she, Wen, Mo, Charlie, and Olivia can form a truly killing band and uses her determination, never-failing energy, and instinct for causing a ruckus to ensure their success. Quotes *"She can't make us clean. Its cruel and unusual punishment." *"We're not going down without a fight." *"I don't wanna be some random face in the yearbook, or some kid someone vaguely recognized passing in the hall. I wanna be heard." *"You guys! We are ''so winning a record deal!" *"We're subterranean and proud!" *"We spoke our minds, Principal Brenigan, and you shut us down." *"Yeah, for now. I'd like to know why it's being'' removed''." *"We'd like to talk about...lemonade." *"Because ladies and gentlemen, WE DO MATTER!" *"We mean something to people. Lemonade Mouth is their voice." *"Just because you can't see agony doesn't mean it's not there." *"Ohh we will, trust me." *"I am not moving until you put our lemonade machine back!" *"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" *"All I see is a blob..." *"What happened?!? Did you all get hit by a bus or something?" *"Wanna come see our revolution?" *"That's my bandmate up there." *"What...you have a dress code?" *"Since four months ago!" *"Sometimes I feel like I'm too stupid to be in my family" How She Got Detention During an assembly in the new gym, Stella stood up on her chair and began yelling "My shirt, my decision. They can't tell you what to wear, or who to be! Be yourself!". Relationships Olivia White '''(Best Friend/Bandmate) She is the one that encouraged Olivia to play in the band with them, and she likes Olivia a lot. They are very good friends. Stella also went to Olivia's house to comfort her after her cat Nancy died. Mo Banjaree (Best Friend/Bandmate) Since they both play a type of guitar and are both backup singers, the two get along very well and are good friends. Wen Gifford (Best Friend/Bandmate) Not much dialogue is exchanged between the two, except for when they are trying to encourage Olivia to go on stage to perform at the Halloween Bash. Charlie Delgado (Best Friend/Bandmate) These two don't speak much either and don't always agree on everything, but they are friends. Scott Pickett (Close Friend/Bandmate) At first, Stella didn't like Scott because he was in the band Mudslide Crush, but they are friends now that he's joined Lemonade Mouth. Ray Beech (Enemy) Stella absolutely hates Ray. When he is bullying Olivia, she spits Mel's Lemonade in his face, thus starting their hatred toward each other. Ray calls her "Lemonade Mouth", which then becomes the name of their band. (See: Rayella) Gallery Yamada, Stella Yamada, Stella Yamada, Stella Yamada, Stella Category:Lemonade Mouth Female Bandmates Category:Yamada Family Category:Lemonade Mouth